The Making Of The Coming Out Of Their Shells Tour
The Making Of The Coming Out Of Their Shells Tour is a 30-minute promotional video that is a behind-the-scenes making of the live stage show. About it Things kick off with April O'Neil interviewing kids before they see the show, but there are only interviews with kids who had absolutely nothing to say. April will ask a question and receive nothing but blank stares in return, however, one child says, "I'm here to see Raphangelo." Michaelangelo tells us that they've been preparing for their rock concert, and that it's just about showtime! There are shots of random people shoving their hands up the turtles' shells, but our heroes brush the gesture off, being professionals. There are some short scenes featuring each specific turtle doing their thing in preparation for the big show. Since the tour was sponsored by Pizza Hut in real life, there's a LOT of references to their pizza. Empty Pizza Hut boxes are on-screen more than the turtles themselves, and virtually every sentence spoken in the video is prefaced with: "And when the great guys at Pizza Hut..." They even show clips from the press conference that announced the tour dates, and some guy from Pizza Hut gets way more air time than any of our heroes. There are some clips from their tour, and also the turtles' practice session, where they're filmed singing and playing instruments. To celebrate their climb to the top of the charts, the turtles performed one of their hit songs on the roof of the Radio City Music Hall in New York, to a crowd of twelve kids and thirty-thousand pedestrians. The turtles finish their act, and now it's time to see what they can really do on stage to truly gage their musical talents. The video closes out the remaining minutes with an in-depth intimate preview of the pay-per-view special highlighting the original show of the turtles' "Coming Out Of Their Shells" tour. Shredder appears on a bridge over the stage to throw various insults and words of warning at our heroes. He then sends members of his infamous Foot Clan, a bunch of ninjas in black clothing, to destroy the turtles by using punches and kicks with a hip hop rhythm. There's April, singing her song. The turtles perform one last song, and after the end credits roll, we get a final scene where Splinter takes some kind of elevator into an attic of unknown origin, looks to the camera, and says "My turtles are definitely happenin' musically." Trivia The video has… glorious production values that can best be described as a Broadway musical with the production values of your local meat market's cable television commercial, only starring a bunch of guys in terribly made rubber suits, rather than the friendly neighborhood butcher. This whole making-of documentary video special is done in-character, set up as if the group of four fictional teenaged anthropormorphic turtles are real living things, with the turtles discussing how they made their stage show! It gave viewers an impression that it kept real human beings from having to shoulder the blame. In some scenes, viewers can visibly see the people inside the costumes, with their heads peering out of the turtles' mouths. In close-up shots, the producers eliminate this problem by stuffing pink paper in their mouth openings to look like tongues.Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles characters Category:Promotional merchandise